lionroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Xhosa Pride
The Xhosa Pride was formed by three females and two males. Sarafina and Zazu established dominance till both were taken by disease. Zaria now leds the group. The Xhosa's role play center is the Sabie Sand Territory. Dominant Pair When the pride first formed Sarafina became the alpha female and Zazu became the alpha male. After Zazu died, Timon became the dominant male. Both Timon and Sarafina died of disease and Zaria became the dominant female and Solo became the dominant male. However he soon left the pride and Keith became the new dominant male. Current Members The Xhosa have 18 members as of August 2000. Zaria (KXF007) (Played by Sir Rock) Dominant Female Keith (KXM008) (Played by Aniju Aura) Dominant Male River (KXF009) (Played by Moonstar10) KXM010 (This lion is available) KXM014 (This lion is available) KXF015 (This lion is available) Trixie (KXF016) (Played by Aniju Aura) Apollo Xhosa|Apollo(KXM017) (Played by Moonstar) KXF018 (This lion is available) KXM019 (This lion is available) KXM020 (This lion is available) KXF021 (This lion is available) KXF022 (This lion is available) KXM023 (This lion is available) KXF024 (This lion is available) KXM025 (This lion is available) KXM026 (This lion is available) All Known Members A list of all lions who were born or joined the Xhosa. Sarafina (KXF001) Zazu (KXM002) Timon (KXM003) Rafiki (KXF004) Pumbaa (KXF005) Solo (KXM006) Zaria (KXF007) Keith (KXM008) River (KXF009) KXM010 KXM014 KXF015 Trixie (KXF016) Apollo(KXM017) KXF018 KXM019 KXM020 KXF021 KXF022 KXM023 KXF024 KXM025 KXM026 Rivals The Xhosa's main rivals are the Zulus Pride. Thier other rivals are the Umbongo and Africa. History August 1998: '''Sarafina, Rafiki and Pumbaa teamed up with Zazu and Tmon. Sarafina and Zazu became the dominant pair. '''September 1998: Sarafina Rafiki were pregnant. October 1998: '''Sarafina gave birth to KXM006, Zaria, Keith, River and KXM010. Rafikia gave birth to KXM011, KXF012 and KXM013. '''November 1998: '''One ecnounter with Zulus and Umbongo. '''December 1998: '''Two encounters with Zulus. '''Janaury 1999: Pumbaa was pregnant. One encounter with Umbongo. Febaury 1999: '''Pumbaa gave birth to KXM014, KXF015, Trixie and Apollo. One encounter with Africa. '''March 1999: '''Three encounters with Zulus. '''April 1999: Sarafina was pregnant. May 1999: Sarafina gave birth to KXF018, KXM019, KXM020 and XKF021. June 1999: '''Two encounters with Umbongo and one with Zulus. '''July 1999: '''Rafiki was pregnant. '''August 1999: Rafiki gave birth to KXF022 and KXM023. September 1999: '''Pumbaa died. One encounter with Zulus. '''October 1999: '''One encounter with Zulus and Umbongo. '''November 1999: '''Zazu died. Timon became the dominant male. One encounter with Africa. '''December 1999: '''Sarafina was pregnant. Two encounters with Africa. '''Janaury 2000: '''Sarafina gave birth to KXF024, KXM025 and KXM026. '''Febaury 2000: '''Rafiki was killed. Two encounters with the Umbongo. '''March 2000: '''One encounter with Zulus and Africa. '''April 2000: '''Two encounters with Umbongo and Zulus. '''May 2000: '''Two encounters with Zulus and Umbongo. '''June 2000: '''Timon died. Solo became the dominant male. '''July 2000: '''Sarafina died. Zaria became the dominant female. '''August 2000: '''Solo left to join the Africa. Keith became the new dominant male. John appeared. '''September 2000: Maverick appeared. Category:Lion Pride Category:Role Play Pride